


Bronnlys

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Draghi dall'aspetto semi umano, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: I Riti di Brannlys cadevano una volta l’anno e vi prendevano parte i Draghi di ogni Tribù, uniti per omaggiare Vind e Balét, le divinità che avevano dato vita ai Primi Draghi. Esseri dalla forma rettiliana che, con lo scorrere dei millenni, avevano assunto una forma ibrida a metà tra l’uomo e l’animale.





	Bronnlys

**Author's Note:**

> **Parole:** 1185  
>  **Prompt:** Vergine  
>  **Note:** Liberamente ispirata ai riti di Beltane. Solo con i Draghi. Omegaverse.

I Riti di Brannlys cadevano una volta l’anno e vi prendevano parte i Draghi di ogni Tribù, uniti per omaggiare Vind e Balét, le divinità che avevano dato vita ai  _ Primi Draghi _ . Esseri dalla forma rettiliana che, con lo scorrere dei millenni, avevano assunto una forma ibrida a metà tra l’uomo e l’animale.

Per tradizione venivano accesi grandi fuochi in ogni regione, ed ogni Tribù era solita offrire dei pegni da bruciare in quelle enormi pire mentre facevano la loro comparsa i due Draghi prescelti dai Sette Saggi.

Hvit della Roccia, della Tribù Gaende era uno di quelli, colui che avrebbe interpretato Vind, il Drago Vergine. Era stato lavato nelle sacre sorgenti termali e il suo corpo, caratterizzato da una carnagione chiara e da candide squame color dell’avorio, era stato cosparso di oli profumati.

Con le ali piegate dietro la schiena, camminava fiero tra coloro che erano giunti lì per i Riti di Brannlys, cercando di nascondere sotto quell’atteggiamento il timore che passo dopo passo stava rischiando di farlo vacillare.

Era stato scelto perché era un  _ omega senza compagno _ , vergine proprio come la divinità che doveva interpretare, e per lui non esisteva ruolo più degradante di quello. Per molti, probabilmente, quello poteva essere un onore, ma per lui significava doversi piegare al volere di qualcuno e votare il proprio corpo per la nascita del primo della nuova generazione dei Draghi.

Aveva sempre avuto un carattere ribelle e immaginò che il Capo Tribù lo avesse proposto ai Sette Saggi proprio per cercare di  _ placare  _ la sua personalità… e dato che l’accusa di alto tradimento e di esilio nel mondo degli umani, con un corpo debole e non resistente come quello di un Drago, non era di suo gradimento, Hvit si era sentito quasi costretto ad accettare quel destino.

In fondo, nessuna legge lo avrebbe mai costretto a passare il resto della sua semi-immortale esistenza accanto all’ _ alfa  _ scelto per interpretare il Dio Balét. Si trattava di una sola notte, con il ciclo di calore indotto dagli oli con i quali erano stati cosparsi i loro corpi. Era raro, infatti, che i prescelti fossero anche  _ destinati _ l’uno all’altro e Hvit non voleva neanche prendere in considerazione quella possibilità.

Si fermò dinanzi all’enorme pira e si chinò per rendervi omaggio, chiudendo gli occhi quando sentì alle sue spalle una nuova presenza.

Il suo corpo si infiammò quasi all’istante quando, inspirando, avvertì il profumo dell’altro drago - il  _ Drago Guerriero _ .

Fu quasi tentato dal voltarsi ma, per non rendere nullo il Rito - incorrere nelle ire di tutte le Tribù -, si costrinse a rimanere immobile. Solo quando avvertì la mano dell’alfa sulla sua schiena, nell’attaccatura delle sue ali - cosa che gli strappò un brivido -, si alzò pronto a voltarsi per fronteggiare colui che lo avrebbe privato della verginità.

Rimase spiazzato, travolto da emozioni che non si sarebbe mai aspettato di provare prima e che, suo malgrado, non erano riconducibili al ciclo di calore indotto.

Dinanzi a lui vi era un Drago dall’aspetto massiccio e forte, ben diverso dal suo più esile ma ugualmente atletico e veloce. Era un guerriero e la sua pelle, ambrata e caratterizzata da squame verde scuro, era costellata da cicatrici perlacee che narravano la storia di innumerevoli battaglie.

Il suo aspetto era indubbiamente di bello e sul viso aveva la stessa espressione sorpresa che Hvit era certo che avrebbe trovato nel suo stesso volto.

Fu sul punto di imprecare e di lanciare improperi poco carini contro gli Dei che avevano inventato quell’assurdità dei  _ compagni predestinati _ , ma l’altro Drago lo anticipò afferrandolo per un braccio.

Tentò di ribellarsi, ma il solo sguardo dell’alfa riuscì a placarlo e a rassicurarlo. Lo seguì quietò in volo verso il sacro Picco di Blodrod, dove avrebbero consumato il rito tra il Drago Vergine e il Drago Guerriero.

Cercò di ragionare, di non perdere la testa come un omega qualsiasi, ma l’odore del  _ suo alfa, _ unito a quello degli oli, gli stava facendo girare la testa.

Atterrarono dopo qualche minuto e il Drago Guerriero, mostrando un controllo quasi inaspettato - Hvit aveva sentito  _ storie terribili _ riguardanti gli alfa in calore -, lo guardò da capo a piedi.

«P-piantala di giudicarmi!», lo rimbeccò, nascondendo dietro il suo atteggiamento furente non poco imbarazzo e timore, «Cos’è? Ti aspettavi di meglio per il tuo _ compagno predestinato?» _

L’altro non distolse lo sguardo.

«In realtà… ti trovo stupendo», rispose con tono calmo, mostrando una voce profonda e seria, priva di malizia o inganno.

Hvit, spiazzato da quella dichiarazione, perse gran parte delle sue velleità - cosa che sarebbe accaduta in ogni caso, vista l’urgenza che il suo corpo stava provando. Rimase in silenzio, incerto su come reagire, e quello sembrò spingere l’altro a riprendere la parola.

«Il mio nome è Agnarr di Pietra Nera, Tribù Torden...», si presentò, facendo un passo verso di lui e Hvit, per quanto una vocina gli dicesse di arretrare, rimase fermo… lasciandosi abbracciare dal calore emesso dall’altro drago.

«Hvit della Roccia… Tribù Gaende», rispose, puntando gli occhi rossi su quelli color del miele di Agnarr.

I Riti di Brannlys erano iniziati nel peggiore dei modi - perchè sin da quando era stato scelto per il ruolo di Drago Vergine aveva iniziato a lamentarsi -, e l’idea di dover giacere con un perfetto sconosciuto non lo allettava di certo. Tuttavia quel legame che lo faceva sentire parte di Agnarr era…  _ vivo e reale.  _ Non gli sembrava indotto dal ciclo di calore né da una possibile attrazione fisica - non poteva negare l’avvenenza del Drago Guerriero -, era un qualcosa di più profondo che voleva esplorare, mandando all’aria tutti i suoi propositi di ribellione e di odio verso quella farsa rappresentata da quei Riti.

Fu infatti lui a prendere l’iniziativa, fiondandosi sul corpo di Agnarr per catturarne le labbra in un bacio. Dei violenti brividi lo percorsero da capo a piedi, e aggrappandosi alle spalle forti dell’altro drago, cercò di approfondire quel contatto, mugugnando compiaciuto quando il suo compagno reagì di conseguenza.

Le mani callose di Agnarr si strinsero sui suoi fianchi, come per impedirgli di muoversi, facendo scontrare al tempo stesso le loro erezioni.

Hvit sapeva poco del sesso e le sue uniche conoscenze erano legate ai racconti di altri omega che avevano già perso la loro verginità, tuttavia non si sentiva impaurito o confuso… era piuttosto  _ curioso _ .

Si affidò totalmente al suo compagno, che sembrava essere più esperto, e si lasciò guidare sul terreno spoglio di quella montagna sacra.

Gli sarebbe piaciuto definire il suo futuro incerto, ma in quel momento Hvit si sentì sicuro di poter affermare il contrario. La sua vita, da quella notte in poi, sarebbe cambiata.

Non sarebbe più stato un omega vergine e solo, perché aveva trovato suo malgrado il suo  _ compagno predestinato _ e, come voleva il Rito di Bronnlys, da quella loro unione sarebbe nato il loro primogenito nonché capostipite della nuova generazione di draghi… e anche se quell’idea lo aveva fatto non poco arrabbiare, in quell’istante - con le labbra di Agnarr sulla sua pelle e le mani a toccarlo e dagli un piacere inaspettato - non gli sembrava poi così male.


End file.
